The Support Group
by JewelStruck
Summary: When 'The League', a group of anonymous do- gooders, open a support group for children who are abused or are having a hard time, six children, each with their own sad stories, join. This mixed up group is called 'Young Justice' and the participants are permitted to remain anonymous. Friendships are made, secrets are revealed and lives are changed. No-powers AU. (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (starts to sob)**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! In this fanfiction, all the cities (Gotham, Star, Central, Metropolis, Happy Harbour, Pearl Harbour) are all a ten minute drive from each other. **

**_Artemis- Gotham_**

Geez, it's cold. I hate winter. Makes it harder to get away. Hope Dad has calmed down.

Probably not.

Why did Jade have leave? Okay, I don't really blame her, Dad's getting more violent and Mom isn't here to protect us any more, since she got arrested for theft.

Great. Now I'm crying.

As I wipe my tears on my sleeve, I think of the one thing that helps calm me down. That was one of Mom's strategies to stay happy. Everyone has something that makes them smile.

For me, that thing is archery.

My Dad taught me before he got, you know, abusive.

Now it's just me and him, and I'm the only one he can take out his rage on.

I shake my head, replacing those thoughts with ones of archery.

Notching an arrow, letting it fly, and hitting the bull's eye. Every. Single. Time.

As I walk, I rub my hands together trying, in vain, to warm them.

I'll need to go back soon. That in itself terrifies me.

As I turn back, I see a flyer on the lamp post that just flickered on.

I read it. Every last word.

**Young Justice- Support Group**

**Run by: "The League"**

**When?: Every Saturday, Noon**

**Where: St. Mary's Church Basement, Gotham**

**Who?: Anyone struggling or going through a difficult time.**

**Ages 13- 18**

**Don't want people to know it's you? **

**Bring a costume and a mask, and make up a fake name.**

**We only want to help.**

I pull out my notebook and copy down the details.

"The League" was a group of anonymous do- gooders who contributed to charities and other good causes.

This 'Support Group' sounded like a good place to hide and vent!

I close up my notebook and smile.

REALLY smile.

My first real smile since Mom got arrested.

**_M'gann- Happy Harbour_**

People were so mean! Just because I had a genetic defect and a weird name! So what if I had pale skin? That's not my fault...

A drop of sweat drips down my face. It's really warm out and I HATE heat.

I wipe the tears from my eyes so they don't end up evaporating there.

Me and my Uncle J'onn are odd. We both have odd skin and even odder spelt names. Ever since I started school, people have made fun of me!

I hate 'Mars Academy'.

Not only am I the freak with weird skin, I'm also the loser obsessed with a weird T.V. show.

All I want are friends! Is that too much to ask?

The sun's going down... I'd better get back...

As I walk back, sniffing and wiping my eyes, I pass a bill board.

There's a flyer that grabs my attention.

I read it and my eyes widen.

A support group!

I could make real friends!

I guess tomorrow I was heading to Gotham!

**_Kaldur- Pearl Harbour_**

I loved the ocean. Why did it have to be too cold to swim?

Swimming was how I forgot. Of course there are indoor pools, yet i know that i am unwanted there.

Although I never knew my father, people judge me for his actions. He was a serial killer. 'Black Manta'.

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

I turned my gaze to the rolling blue waves. I should not be here. Sitting on the edge of the pier is dangerous.

I have been in the system since I was born, my odd combination of skin, hair and eye colour get me made fun of by my peers and all adults simply hate me.

My life was awful.

I huffed, if I wasn't back soon Miss Amphitrite would give herself a heart attack. Not because she cared, simply because I was her responsibility.

I stood and began to walk towards the town.

As I passed the marina's main building, I stopped mid- step. Posted to the buildings brick wall was a flyer.

I came closer to see that it was for a support group.

I needed support, although I did not show it.

This _'Young Justice' _seemed worth joining.

_**Wally- Central City**_

I was at the arcade with my hood up, trying to hide the awful bruise forming over my left eye.

Dad was getting worse. Why didn't Mom stop him?

No, no. That was unfair, she tried. She really did.

I ended my go- cart game and left. Arcades never helped me calm down.

To do that, I'd need to go to the running track.

I loved running, and I was fast as heck, too! I could run for hours, but I'd eat like crazy afterwards.

I looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

I could probably run a lap or two before heading home though.

The running track was caged in by a chain- link fence that had a small gate to let runners in.

I shivered, oh well I'd warm up after I started running.

I ran. Don't know how fast, don't know how long.

When I run the world is a blur.

As I slowed, hungry, something caught my eye.

Taped to the fence was a poster.

Hmmm, a support group...

Why not?

_**Conner- Metropolis**_

I was angry.

Well, I was always angry, but tonight it was unbearable!

Stupid Clark Kent!

I was at the Metropolis Gym and Boxing Facility.

THIS was where I took out my frustrations.

Why did his life have to be this way? Every time his 'Father' looked at him it was a look of- of I don't even know anymore!

I let out a roar as I hit the punching bag so hard it broke.

Oops- no wait, I didn't care.

I was too mad to care!

Clark had practically kicked him out just because that woman- maybe named Lois or something- was coming over!

I stomped over to get a new punching bag to destroy.

As I bent to pick it up, I realized that there was an ad on the wall.

I straightened and read it.

I didn't need a support group!

But... Lois DID come over every saturday...

I grunted, might as well check it out...

_**Richard- Gotham**_

_Circus music, snap of wire, screams, crack of bones..._

NO! NO! NO! NO!

I gasp as the flash back ends. They were getting more frequent, more vivid.

I can't tell Bruce or Alfred, they'll just get worried.

School really doesn't help either. Teasing really stings...

_Circus Freak! Gypsy Trash! _

I huff and re- focus myself on my homework.

Okay... 2x+3y-6x+7x+9y-10xy+3-6... simplify the polynomials...

=1x+2y-3? Yeah, I think thats right...

I yelp at the sudden flashes of memory that come hurling at me.

Thank goodness that B and Alfred are out, they would have heard that otherwise...

I decide to take a break.

I pop open my lap-top to find an ad in the corner of my browser.

'Young Justice'?

Maybe a support group would help...

Guess I'm booked next Saturday...

_**Roy- Star City**_

Stupid Oliver!

Treating me like a little kid! I'm 18!

I couldn't stand it!

First, Maybe you should find a place...

Next, Why don't you get a girl?

Now, when I was dating Jade, and ready to move in with her it was 'I don't approve'.

Not to mention how he was forcing me into a career I didn't want!

GAAAH!

I'm SO tired of this!

As I walked I saw a sign about a support group.

I tore it off the post to get a better look.

I scoffed, a support group. How stupid.

I crumpled the paper and chucked it into a pile of slush.

I could handle my problems myself.


	2. Preparation

**Disc****laimer: If I owned it why would I be writing fanfictions?**

**A/N: Yes, the equation Robin did WAS supposed to be wrong and yes, M'gann and Kaldur ARE human. Sorry for how long it took to get this up, school hates me...**

**_Artemis- 11:48, Saturday_**

I can't believe I found this old thing!

I haven't seen this since Halloween a few _years_ ago!

Thank goodness it still fits! Well, the top does, at least...

I slip on the green belly top with the arrow head detail.

I think I have some dark green pants somewhere... In my bottom drawer maybe?

YES! Here they are!

I put them on and then clamp a belt with the same arrow detail around my waist.

I put on a leg band with a holding pouch for a little bit of money and my notebook.

I place on two green gloves and do up my hair in a green elastic.

I turn to the mirror and pull the mask up, over my face.

I've decided to keep my name as Artemis, no one would suspect it to be my real name. It is also the name of the Goddess of the Hunt, so it fits with my archery theme.

I sprint down the stairs to the front door, then I stoop down to lace up my two black army boots.

"Dad! I'm going out!" I call, straightening up and slipping on my coat.

"Be back before dark. Or else." he responds.

I shiver. I KNOW what 'or else' means.

I hope I'm home before dark.

Today is the day.

_**M'gann- 11: 23, Saturday**_

I can't wait!

That poster said to wear a costume! No one would need know that my skin was this pasty, pale and white!

People say I remind them of a tissue...

Nope! Not thinking about it!

Face paint! I can use face paint!

As I look through the drawer my heart sinks... we only have green... the same shade as my Uncle J'onn's skin...

"Well, it's better than the 'pale as death' look" I mutter to myself as I slather it on.

I still needed other costume-like things to make it more believable though...

Hello Megan! I have a whole closet full of things I could use!

I decide on a deep blue skirt, a white shirt with a red 'X' over the chest, a red belt with a gold buckle, a pair of blue gloves that are the same hue as my skirt and a mid-thigh length blue cape.

I look to the mirror and can't help smiling, it works great with green skin!

I can't decide on a name though...

The bullies always call me 'Martian'...

Miss Martian sounds sorta cool... Why not?

I practically skip down the stairs, only to bump into my Uncle J'onn. He's a psychiatrist. I want to be like him when I grow up!

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising an almost non-existent eyebrow.

"Oh...um, I'm meeting some friends!" I lied.

"Well, what are you wearing?" he asked sceptically.

"Well, uhhh, we agreed to wear costumes!" I answered quickly.

"Fine... be home before dinner." he sighs. He knows I'm lying.

"I will!" I promise, hugging him.

Before I leave I slip on two blue boots.

I have to hurry if I'm going to make it to the bus.

Today is the day!

_**Kaldur- 11:30, Saturday**_

I decide not to hide my face, though I do choose a fake name.

I decide on 'Aqualad'. It was a nick- name my friends Garth and Tula used to call me, before they moved to 'Atlantis', an island a few miles out to sea.

I put on a red shirt, black pants, a black belt and a golden 'A' belt buckle.

I wore these clothes when Garth, Tula and I played 'superheroes'.

The red shirt has short sleeves, so it shows off my coiling snake tattoos that circle my arms.

On my back I have a small backpack.

In it I have placed a book and a bottle of water. I get dehydrated quite quickly.

The bus leaves shortly, I should hurry.

I walk down the stairs, only to see Miss Amphitrite leaving as well.

"Where are you off to dressed like THAT?" she questions, laughing.

"Garth's uncle bought a new boat. He is coming to the harbour to get me so I can see Tula and Garth again." I lie, pulling on two black boots.

"Alright, but why are you wearing that?" she asks again.

"We shall be playing as superheroes. As we did when we were young." I say, standing up.

"Be safe." she warns.

"I shall."

This is it... Today is the day...

_**Wally- 10:30, Saturday**_

Costume?

Check!

Awesome name?

Check!

I'm wearing a runner's unitard- custom made. Don't know how I managed to scrape together the cash!

Yellow top, a red bottom and a symbol that I designed last year on the chest.

I can also pull up the neck so it turns into a mask.

It came with a pair of super cool red gloves, goggles and a pair of super traction running shoes.

I'm gonna' run to Gotham's church thingy.

Oh yeah! I forgot! My cover name's gonna' be Kid Flash.

Is there a cooler name?

Answer: NOPE!

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Running!

I'm gonna' run all the way there!

Yeah, I KNOW it's a long way.

An hour jog to be exact.

It'll be worth it though!

I gotta' leave now...

Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...

"Where do you think you're going, Worthless?"

Nevermind.

"Uhh, just to church." I lie, well only SOMEWHAT lie. I AM going to a church.

"Get back at exactly 6, useless. At least that _thing_ you're wearing has a mask, no one'll know you're related to me." he spat, before heading upstairs, but not before throwing me into the wall.

... Well, that went better than I thought it would...

Oh no! I'm late!

Today is the day...

_**Conner- 11:48, Saturday**_

I'm not going to wear any stupid costume.

Plain jeans, my black combat boots and a black shirt with a red 'S'.

But... I don't to use my real name- who am I kidding?! It's not even my REAL name!

I grew up being called Kr. That was my lab number.

Now I'm Conner Kent, apparently.

I've decided my made up name will be Superboy.

No real reason for it.

Not that I really care what the others think of me.

I better leave soon.

I'd better tell _Clark.  
><em>

Even just THINKING about him makes me FURIOUS!

I. Have. To. Leave. NOW.

As I stomp down the steps, I see him.

He's sitting at the island reading a newspaper. The one HE writes for. How conceited.

"Hey, uhhh, where you headed?" he asks. GAHHH! Even that little statement makes me furious!

"Out." I growl. I don't have time for this.

"Don't get home too late, okay?"

I refuse to respond.

I need to calm down, today is the day...

_**Richard- 11:40, Saturday**_

I haven't had any flash backs today. That's a good sign.

I can't decide what to wear... I mean it's SUCH short notice!

Eventually I decide on one of my old acrobatics suits.

It's a short sleeved black shirt with a red vest over it with a big yellow 'R', some black tights, special grip gloves and boots, a yellow belt with pockets (just in case), a cape and a black domino mask.

For the first time in FOREVER I don't gel my hair back.

Oh, shoot... the 'R'...

I might as well use the name Robin... It was my Mom's nickname for me...

I wince as another flashback threatens to appear...

Thank goodness it doesn't...

I've got the costume, the name and I know where to go... Now comes the tricky part...

How to get past Alfred and Bruce...

I creep out of my bedroom and sneak down the hall.

I don't make a noise, Bruce jokes about how quiet I am. He calls me the tiniest ninja he's ever seen.

I pause outside Bruce's study and listen.

"-o. I DON'T care that your stock has fallen by 7%, and that is not my fault...No... NO, Goodbye...I SAID GOODBYE!" he growls into the phone.

"Uhhh, Bruce?" I ask without showing my face. The mask was bound to bring up questions.

"Yes Dick?" he asks, confused.

"I'm going out, okay?" I say, praying he'll say 'okay'.

"Alright, remember to bring your H.C.W. with you." he states.

"Okay!" I shout, smiling. I run back to my room and grab my 'Holographic Contacting Watch' and attach it to my glove.

This is a prototype at Bruce's company. He says he gave it to me to test if it's safe for children, but I think he's just overprotective.

Awww, shoot! I'll be late if I don't leave right NOW!

I'm out the door in a matter of seconds.

Well... Today is the day...

_**Roy- 11:55, Saturday**_

_Ring, Ring, Ri-_

"Hello?" I snap into the phone.

"Roy? This is Ollie, look I just want to tell you that if you break up with that gir-" _SNAP_. _  
><em>

I grin at the satisfying 'snap' of me hanging up.

The grin diminishes almost immediately though.

Sheesh, what else could happen today?

I was just fired, FOR NO REASON, Jade has been all over the place recently.

_I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm sick, I'm mad!_

So, what was my plan for today?

Job interviews.

And buying cleaning supplies. Jades been getting sick in the mornings and she somehow manages to get it EVERYWHERE.

*sigh*

Oh, for the love of... I only have five minutes to get to the next interview!

I hope things start looking up...


	3. Names?

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there wouldn't have been a five year time skip... I'm still ticked about that...**

_**Artemis, 11:55, Saturday, St. Mary's Church**_

Wow, I'm nervous.

There are, well not a LOT of people...and not MORE than I expected...

But, I'm still nervous...

There are four people other than me here.

There's two guys who look REALLY strong standing over by the door to the church kitchen.

One of them's got darker skin, muted green eyes and _really_ short pale blond hair. He's wearing a kinda half costume and a backpack to put the water bottle he keeps sipping from in.

The other is caucasian with black hair and blue eyes. He's _hot. _He's not wearing a costume at all... I wish I was that brave...

Over on one of the couches, playing on his..._ holographic watch?_ is a small kid with black hair and a full out costume like me. He looks calm and focused, but I think he's just as nervous as me.

"HI! What's your name? I'm M'g- Miss Martian!" squeals a girl that practically _floats_ over to me.

"Hi. Name's Artemis." I say, trying not to freak out about her GREEN skin.

When our handshake ends, I can finally breathe again.

Why? Because the green on her hand spreads to mine. It's face paint.

But, why would she cover herself in green?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a boy in bright orange and yellow sprints in and face plants in the doorway.

I can't stop myself from laughing.

The muscled guy with black hair rolls his eye and the blonde one grins.

'Miss Martian' is wide-eyed and both her hands are covering her mouth in shock.

The small kid gives a creepy laugh and comments, "Smooth..." sarcastically.

Miss Martian then sprints over to the guy to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she gasps.

"I'm fine, sweet cheeks." he flirts as he stands up.

They keep talking, quietly though, so I can't hear what they're saying.

In about a minute carrot-top goes over to the small kid and they start talking, and Miss Martian comes back over to me.

The black haired muscled guy checks his watch and growls.

"It's 12. Are we just supposed to stand around?"

"We must have patience. They shall not come at _exactly_ 12." the blonde one sighs, shaking his head.

Just as he says that, the door opens, and two people come in.

One is a man with a red helmet and a red winter jacket and the other is a woman with long blonde hair, black jeans and a shiny black coat.

"OKAY!" the woman shouts, clapping her hands together, "There are couches for a reason! Sit!" she orders, pointing to the couches that the tripper and the tiny kid were sitting on.

The couches are REALLY tacky... bright red... blech...

"Don't tell me what to do." growls the black haired muscled guy... I need to learn their names...

As we sit down on the couches that are positioned in an upside down 'U'.

I'm sitting between blonde muscled guy and Miss Martian.

The two adults are sitting in the middle of the opening of the 'U' on two metal chairs.

"Alright, So I'm Black Canary and this is Red Tornado. We're going to be in charge of this support group. Now that you know our 'names' we need to know yours. We'll go in order around the circle. Tell everyone your 'name', age and... a hobby that interests you." blonde lady explains.

"Go ahead." Red Tornado prompts the tripper.

"Well, I guess you can call me 'Kid Flash'. I'm 15 and I love running and chemistry. And you, babe." he says, directing the last part towards Miss Martian, causing her to blush and everyone else's eyes roll.

"Good. Next." sighs Black Canary.

"I'm 'Robin', 13, and my hobbies are acrobatics and anything to do with tech." tiny kid- sorry, 'Robin' says.

"Interesting. You?"

Black haired buff guy glares for a bit before he finally gives in.

"I'm 16, I guess I like going to the gym, and my name is... Superboy..." he growls uncertainly.

"You don't sound very sure." observes Miss Martian compassionately.

"How the hell would you know?!" he shouts out of nowhere.

"We are in a church." Red Tornado drones.

"I'm sorry... I'm just good at reading people..." she squeaks before turning her gaze to the floor. I don't blame her, he may be hot but he's just as scary.

"Well stay OUT of my head." he spits, making her wince. What a jerk...

"Enough. Next person." instructs BC, trying to defuse the situation.

"... I am 18, you may call me Aqualad. I enjoy swimming, reading, Marine Biology and Oceanography." the tattooed kid says. He doesn't use contractions... weird...

"I believe you are next." 'Aqualad' says to me.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Name's Artemis, I'm 15 and I love archery. That's it, you?" I ask Miss Martian, who's still trying not to cry.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I got... distracted..." she whispers to the adults.

"It's completely fine. Go ahead." BC reassures her.

"I'm Miss Martian, I'm 15 and I have a hobby of doing make up designs that change my appearance. I mean, I could do it for other people but I get SO nervous that I mess up..." she says shyly. She's really nervous and skittish.

"Don't forget your mind- digging thing." growls 'Superboy'.

Miss Martian looks away and 'Robin' elbows him, giving him a glare that clearly says 'Shut up, she said sorry', but no real hatred in it. It was probably just to defuse the argument that was sure to break out.

"Just ignore him, babe. Hey, know what I'M thinking right now?" he asks, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"We ALL know what YOU'RE thinking right now." scoffs Robin, hitting him in the ribs with the other elbow.

"Dude! OW!"

This was going to be one loooooooooong afternoon.


	4. Why?

**Disclaimer: No.**

_**M'gann, 12:25, Saturday, St. Mary's Church**_

So far, so... okay?

I don't know... I mean Artemis and Kid Flash seem really nice.

Superboy seems to REALLY hate me though...

I should have kept my mouth shut...

"Alright, now that we have introductions out of the way, we'd like to know _why_ you need support. If you don't want to answer, you don't need to, just say 'Pass'." says Black Canary calmly.

"I believe it is you first." monotones Red Tornado to Kid Flash.

"Uh... well, might as well say it, my parents aren't exactly going to be nominated for 'Parents of the Year' anytime soon. I guess you could _maybe _call them 'abusive'." Kid Flash says, pulling down the mask just enough that we can see the awful black eye.

I'm horrified, who could actually HURT their own child?! I mean sure, my sisters were REALLY mean and my parents ignored me, but they would NEVER EVER hurt me!

"That must be awful for you, but you were unbelievably brave for telling us this." she says, giving him a comforting smile, "Robin, you're next."

"Pass." Robin told her, without any hesitation.

He acted brave about it, but I can practically FEEL the panic flowing from him... as if he thought he'd be forced to tell everyone.

"Alright that's perfectly fine. Superboy, would you mind sharing?" Black Canary says. She has a really soothing voice... and I can tell she's really nice...

"I've got nothing to hide. When I was born, I got kidnapped, so my mother kept it a secret from my 'father'. I was experimented on 'till I turned 16. Police found out about their illegal testing business, broke in. Now I live with my biological 'father', apparently my mom died or something. He hates me, and I hate him." Superboy explained in a growl.

Everyone's eyes widen.

I can read deeper though... I can tell, he doesn't hate his father, he just wants to be accepted by him... I need to stop... He hated it last time I read him...

"I... I can't imagine what you're going through..." Black Canary mumbles, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Maybe we should move on to you." Red Tornado says to Aqualad.

Red Tornado is impossible to read. That helmet blocks his facial features so I can't read his expressions and he always talks in that same monotone. He's like a robot!

"I... Where I come from, I am unwanted." Aqualad says with a sigh, lowering his head.

"Aqualad, everyone is wanted, you're exaggerating." Black Canary assured with a smile.

"It is _not_ over exaggerating. The entire town blames me for my father's cruel actions, and yet I have never even met him." explains Aqualad, looking up.

"...Well, you're wanted here." I say with a small smile, and Robin and Kid Flash verbally agree with me, smiling as well.

He smiles back at us. We move on to Artemis.

"Pass." she says automatically, as if she rehearsed it in her head.

"Okay, that leaves you Miss Martian." Canary says as she turns to me.

"I'll pass if you don't mind..." I murmur shyly. I'd rather for people not to know that I was bullied, then they'd ask why and I really just want friends...

"And we don't mind." Black Canary smiles gently.

"Although you three withholding information simply makes it harder for us to offer you support." Red Tornado drones.

BC hits his arm and gives him a glare. "Red..." she scolds.

"I am simply stating the truth." he said dully.

I look down, he's right... maybe I should-

"How DARE you! You heard what she said! IF we freaking WANTED to tell you! You GAVE us a CHOICE so you have to ACCEPT our answers!" shouts Artemis, jumping up and cutting off my thoughts.

"And we do. Please calm down. I promise you, we will NEVER force you to answer a question." Black Canary reassures her.

I know that I'm staring (and so is everyone else) as Artemis lowers herself back into her seat, arms crossed and eyes morphed into a glare.

_Brrrrrrrrring__ Brrrrrrrrring__ Brrrrrrrrring Brrrr-_

Black Canary snaps up a small flip phone before the last ring ends.

"Hello? Oh, hey Green A. Yes, I actually AM busy. Young Justice. Don't you remember? The support group? No, I CAN'T leave early. No, no, n- Will you listen? I can't!" she huffs into the phone, frustrated.

"Go ahead. I'll watch them." offers RT.

We all tense. _Him?_

He seems really mean! Oh please no!

I'm panicking! I mean, I can get a read on Black Canary so I trust her, but I can't read this guy! What if he's a bad guy!? What if he DOES force us to answer!?

"Would you? Thanks Red." she says moving to the coat rack and placing on her black snow coat.

"Sorry for cutting out like this, I promise I will be here for the FULL hour next week. Oh, and be safe on your ways home when you go!" she advises as she jogs up the stairs to the main church building.

We all look to Red Tornado, but he's just...sitting there. Not doing ANYTHING...

I look at the other kids and see that they're just as confused as me.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash are all exchanging 'What do we do?' looks and Artemis is still fuming from her outburst earlier but throws me a look that obviously means 'What's up with Red'?

Superboy's staring at the TV across the room that's blaring static... yeah... I read people and even I don't understand that...

"You may move around the room and speak amongst yourselves." Red Tornado says before moving over toward a computer on the desk in the far left corner of the room.

Superboy automatically stood and silently walked to the couches closer to the side staircase and Aqualad followed him a few seconds after.

Robin and Kid Flash went over to the fizzing TV and Robin somehow hooked up his watch to it. They start playing some sort of video game.

I see Artemis pull out a notebook and focus all her attention solely on that.

So... what should I do?

I look over to the back and see something I hadn't noticed before, a fully stocked kitchen!

It has everything you need to bake or cook AND it has a long table with barstools.

Maybe I could cook for them! Maybe I could make up with Superboy if I made some cookies or something.

"Go ahead." drones RT.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, turning to see Red Tornado staring at me.

"Go ahead and make something. I hear baking can be calming and therapeutic." he monotones.

"Th-thank you!" I say, hugging him before rushing off into the kitchen.

Maybe Red Tornado isn't so bad after all.

There are recipe books in here, too!

This is SO exciting! I've always wanted to cook!

I look at the clock and see that it's ALREADY 12:40.

I have 20 minutes... Oh! Here's a recipe that can be made in 10!

Well, I'd better hurry!

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! Next chapter is Kaldur's POV and I've got some ideas for it! **

**'Til next time.**


	5. Burnt Cookies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some fish, a dog, the clothes on my back and... well, I have pocket lint... Does that count?**

**A/N: I had to EDIT the chapter a little! Sorry for the inconvenience! **

_**Kaldur, 12:40, Saturday, St. Mary's Church**_

When Red Tornado told us to move and to speak amongst ourselves, I followed Superboy.

I could tell that he was still upset from earlier and honestly, I want to make sure he is alright.

I follow him to the couches closer to the side exit and sit on the couch opposite to his.

These couches are much better than the ones we were sitting on earlier. Instead of being bright red, these are a muted blue.

"Are you alright?" I question, keeping my voice level.

"Fine." he growls at me.

I can tell that he does not wish to talk at this moment, so I do not attempt to.

I lean back, cross my arms and rest my right ankle on my opposite knee.

We sit in silence. I take my water bottle from my backpack and casually swirl the remaining water in slow circles.

I use this period of silence to reflect on these people that I have met.

Kid Flash seems quite energetic and impulsive. Both are qualities that can be good at some times and awful at others.

Artemis is defensive and untrusting, but was brave to stand up for herself.

Miss Martian seemed skittish and somewhat eager to please, Superboy's outburst did nothing to strengthen her self confidence.

Robin is secretive, I do not know much about him yet, other than him being the youngest here. He seems intelligent and outgoing, though something seems to be holding him back.

The boy sitting across from me burns with rage, rage that clouds his reason.

We truly are an odd collection of outcasts.

As we sit there I see him send many regretful glances in the direction of Miss Martian, who is humming while she cooks.

"I may not be able to read people like Miss Martian can, but I can tell what you're thinking." I said quietly.

He turns to look me in the face with a glare.

"You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say 'Sorry'." I continue.

He looks at me and opens his mouth to speak, before slamming it shut with an audible snap, and turning away again.

I sigh.

We are going to be a _'Support Group' _by definition, we are supposed to be a group of people that _support_ one another. We cannot do that when we are at war with each other!

I turn my head to see where everyone else is.

Kid Flash and Robin are playing an odd game on the static-prone TV. They are silent, but not without the exception of Robin cursing the piece of technology for being so old every so often, and Kid Flash claiming that the younger had cheated.

Artemis was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest while scrawling in her green, battered notebook. I notice she is nervous, I can tell by the way she is chewing on the end of her blonde ponytail.

"Hey! Artemis! Wanna' play winner?" called Robin from his place on the floor by the flickering box.

Robin's call caused 5 sets of eyes to lock on him.

Almost immediately Superboy and Miss Martian had averted their attention, Superboy to a patch of wall and Miss Martian to the eggs she was whisking, but I decided to watch what she would do.

Artemis looked shell-shocked but happy, as if she could not believe that she was invited to join.

"You've gotta' be kidding me! Her? Like she'd even want to play!" scoffed Kid Flash, much to my and everyone else's shock.

Everyone, including Red Tornado, was focused on what was going on. Even Miss Martian became focused as she finished placing her cookies in the oven.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Artemis, looking hurt but disguising it with rage.

"I mean she wouldn't even tell us WHY she was here!" snapped Kid Flash.

"Um... that's not really fair," Miss Martian said quietly "I mean, Robin and me also didn't say why we were here..."

"Well, sure. But you two didn't go all psycho at Red Tornado!" Kid Flash growled.

I shake my head. He is lashing out for no reason, and I do not understand it. Maybe he believes that she is threatening his new found friendship with Robin if she joins them? I honestly have no idea.

"KF, knock it off." says Robin quietly, so quietly that I would have missed it if I was not listening carefully.

"No, it's okay. If the Kid Idiot wants to keep snapping at me, he can. I can take it." Artemis hisses.

At the word 'snap' Robin flinches, much to my confusion.

"I-I'll be r-right b-b-back..." Robin stammers, before rushing into the washroom.

No one has seemed to notice Robin's odd behaviour other than me.

"Oh, funny insult, Bow Bi-"

"ENOUGH!" I shout, standing up and cutting off Kid Flash's cruel insult before Artemis could figure out what he was about to say.

"This is ridiculous. We are ALL having troubles in our lives and fighting the people who are supposed to be helping us will do NOTHING to help us. ANY of us." I state.

"Aqualad's right."

We all jump, and by all I DO mean ALL, as Robin's voice is heard from the kitchen.

I thought he had run to the washroom...

We turn, and sure enough, he is sitting on the counter directly beside a confused and shocked Miss Martian.

"How- How did you- I didn't- What did you- How?" asked Miss Martian.

"'How' what, Miss M.?" he responded.

"N-Nevermind..." she sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Does anyone else smell burning?" asked Kid Flash.

"MY COOKIES!" shrieks Miss Martian, sprinting to the oven.

Everyone other than Superboy slowly drift into the kitchen, as Miss Martian pulls out a tray of completely black disks.

"I'm so so sorry! I could make more!" she offers.

"It was sweet of you to make any." I say with a smile.

"Thanks Aqualad." she says with a sigh of relief.

"Cheer up! He doesn't seem to mind!" Robin laughed, pointing at Kid Flash, who was eating burnt lump after burnt lump.

"I haf a serious meabowism. Besize, theh're grea Sweeth Cheeths!" he mumbled between bits of charred cookie.

"Ewww! Chew with your mouth CLOSED please!" groaned Artemis.

"You all are permitted to leave now." droned Red Tornado.

We simultaneously looked at the clock to see that the hour was over.

1:00pm.

"I recommend that you bring a change of clothes next week that you would be okay with wearing in public."

"But... we'd be showing who we are..." Miss Martian whispers.

"Not necessarily. Be creative." and with that Red Tornado walked up the stairs and out of the church.

"Wow, today has been overwhelming..." huffed Miss Martian.

"Overwhelmed, what does that even mean? I mean people are OVERwhelmed and UNDERwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just WHELMED?" asked Robin.

"...What?"

As Robin opened his mouth to explain his train of thought again, Artemis coughed.

"Sorry, but I have to head out..."

And with that everyone started to get ready for the trek home.

With mumbled 'see you next week's and 'bye's and 'see ya's people slipped on their coats and left so that it was only Miss Martian, Superboy and me left.

As Superboy was about to head up the staircase, he paused and looked at Miss Martian.

"Sorry." he whispered, before bounding up the stairs and out of sight.

Miss Martian smiled and turned to me.

"You'll be here next week, right?" she asked.

I wonder, will I?

One look around and I nod.

"Without a doubt."

**A/N: Hi! JewelStruck here! I just wanted to say, I'd LOVE to hear you input/suggestions! If you have an idea I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! Sorry for the inconsistent updates, but I'm pinned with school and other obligations so I'll write whenever I get the chance.**

**'Til next time! **


	6. Just my Luck

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I do not own, And You do not Sue.**

_**Roy, 1:00, Saturday, ?**_

I've been to nine different interviews today.

I'm tired, still jobless, hungry and need to get home soon.

Seems that not many people want to hire a college dropout with little to no references, a _slight_ criminal record (I'm not getting into that story, it was one time. Get over it), and, I will admit, wasn't too polite during the interview...

What am I going to do?

I can't call Ollie... I'm NOT going to give him the satisfaction!

I'm so deep in my thoughts, that when I finally resurface, it takes me a minute to realize where I am.

I eventually pin point my location and thank all that is good that I'm only 10 minutes from my apartment.

After about a minute or so, I hear footsteps following me.

I huff, I need to see if this guy is following me, but that means going the long way.

AKA an extra 23 minutes.

Just my luck.

I start weaving through streets, never glancing back at my extra shadow, who I now know IS following me.

If it's a mugger looking for money, joke's on him. If he's gonna' search through my wallet for cash... I'll probably end up searching _with_ him.

Who knows, maybe I missed a penny or two.

Eventually the footsteps speed up behind me and I curse.

I just have the best luck, don't I?

I huff and decide to FINALLY look back at my stalker.

I'm actually pretty surprised.

What I see is a blonde woman, probably around Ollie's age in a shiny black coat, black pants and knee high black boots.

I don't know what possesses me to do this, but I pause and wait for her to catch up.

"Why are you following me?" I snap at her.

She looks unimpressed by my outburst, and doesn't reply.

"You need a job, right?"

I'm shocked. How did she know?

"Maybe." I growl. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Black Canary." she responds. "I'm with The League."

My jaw drops. _The League?_

"I was sent to give you a job opportunity." she continues. "It's nothing glamourous, but it's for a good cause and it does give a decent pay-"

"I'll take it." I say, cutting her off.

**_Black Canary, 1:39, Saturday, ?_**

"Well, he took the job. I don't know why you insisted on having us hire him, I mean he was really rude." I huff.

I know that he must have a good reason for choosing that kid, but still...

"Yeah, I know... he's just... going through a rough patch..." Green A. sighs.

"You know him?" I ask, shocked. "I mean, as in personally?"

"Uhh, yeah. You could say so. He doesn't like me much at the moment, but I still want to help him out. I can tell he needs it, even if he doesn't admit it." he says looking down, and I let my face soften.

"Why doesn't he like you?" I ask, leaning forward.

"Oh, BC. PLEASE don't go all therapist on me! Save it for the kiddie help group thingy." he groans throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'd better start heading home." I chuckle. "And it's a _Support Group_."

I make my exit and end up having to literally CLIMB over multiple snow drifts before I FINALLY make it to my car.

It's small but just the right size for me, mostly being on my own.

It's perfectly clean, just the way I like it.

A clean car is a happy _me_.

As I strap on my seatbelt I think of something I SHOULD have thought of before.

I have NO way of contacting these kids!

I should have taken down emails or phone numbers!

I bang my head into the padded steering wheel.

What am I going to do?

I was planning on taking them for an outing to Happy Harbour next week!

I completely forgot to tell them that they'd be there for around 4 hours!

Oh, I am SO stupid. Stupid. STUPID. STUPID!

Just my luck...

Okay, calm down. It's fine.

The ones that WANT to go will come with me, and the ones that DON'T want to or CAN'T will stay with Red.

I sigh. I hope Red remembered to tell them to bring normal clothes.

I really hope at least SOME of them can go.

In the dead winter of Gotham, it'd be great to have some time in the sun, and Happy Harbour was the only place not affected by winter's cold claws.

The boardwalk would be open and it would be a great team building exercise.

Plus I needed a little time to thaw.

_**M'gann, 1:40, Saturday, Bethany Beautyworks**_

"Will that be all." droned the girl at the counter.

"Yes, thank you." I answer.

The cashier looks about my age, but seems really bored.

"That comes to $37.25." mumbles the girl.

"Here." I say, handing the girl the exact change.

"There you go." she huffs, passing me the reusable (better for the environment) bag containing my multiple tubes of cosmetics I just purchased.

"Thanks again!" I smile, before exiting the little store.

I continue on my way home and wonder what I should wear next saturday.

My skin wasn't a problem anymore, I had just bought a concealer in a NORMAL skin tone, not my pasty pale blech that covered me from head to toe.

I could use the concealer to _conceal_ my actual skin tone. I wouldn't need to use the green anymore.

So... I guess any clothes will do...

I honestly can't wait for next week!

I think I ACTUALLY made some friends!

I mean... I can't believe it!

Kid Flash even _flirted_ with me! No one's EVER done that before!

I think just _thinking_ about today will get me through the week!

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this update took so long! I've been sick, busy, sick again, had family over (which is a big deal for me), sick AGAIN and had tons of school work. I swear I'm trying to update EVERYTHING right now! Don't give up on me! Au Revoir!**


	7. Maybe

**Disclaimer: ****ຂ້າພະເຈົ້າບໍ່ໄດ້ເປັນເຈົ້າການຍຸຕິທໍາອອ່ນ!**

**_Richard, 11:15am, NEXT Saturday, Wayne Manor_**

Last saturday was a close call.

I almost had a flashback in front of them!

That would have been... awful... just awful.

Thank all that is good that it subsided.

Why did she have to say 'snap'?

It's so stupid that something as small as that can trigger them...

Nope, not going to think about it! NOPE!

I look at the clock and I decide I'd better get going now.

I want to get there a little early.

Red told us to bring normal clothes so... no mask, but if they see my face, I'm 99.99% sure they'll recognize me.

I mean I'm on TV with Bruce every second news broadcast!

I'm wearing black pants, a green hoodie, a black jacket and black and white running shoes that don't look_ too_ expensive, but my face is still utterly recognizable.

I look through my drawer and sigh.

This is SO not asterous!

The only thing that will even _somewhat_ hide who I am are a pair of sunglasses.

Well... I guess that and wearing my hair free of gel _will_ change my appearance enough.

Barely.

I strap on my watch and head out my bedroom door.

And come face-to-fa... well... face-to-chest to be accurate, with Bruce.

"Are you going out?" he asks, mildly surprised.

I've been staying inside for the past few weeks, well... months, and now I'm out two saturdays in a row?

I'd be surprised too.

"Yeah, I was just going to look for you to ask permission." I answer.

"Oh, of course, go have fun. But remember to bring your w-"

I cut him off by holding up the advanced piece of machinery.

"Alright, just be home by dinner." he chuckles, heading towards his office.

"Thanks!" I call over my shoulder as I head to the front door.

I decide that today I'll take the bus.

I haven't been on a bus in forever.

Bruce says that it's WAY too dangerous to have a billionaire's ward riding around on public transport.

It's sort of true, so hopefully no one will recognize me.

As the city bus pulls up, the driver gives me a dirty look.

He probably thinks I'm going to graffiti the seats or do something else that old people think teens do.

I pay the mandatory $1.75 and sit in a window seat towards the middle of the bus.

I watch the passing scenery through the cloudy window for about three minutes, until the bus come to a jolting halt.

I guess we're at the next stop.

I check my watch for the time, and it reads 11:23am.

My attention snaps back to the interior of the bus when the seat beside me jostles, which means someone sat down.

I turn my head, and see a guy that looks around 18 or something.

He has red hair (not as red as KF's though), a red jacket, jeans and black boots.

I'm bored, so why not strike up a conversation?

"Hi." I say, starting simple.

He looks at me, then pointedly looks away.

Yeah, like that's going to stop me from having a conversation.

"I'm Di-Robin." I correct myself.

"Roy." he grumbles plainly.

"So where are you going?"

No response.

"I'm headed to St. Something-with-an-'M' church." I grin.

If I keep up a one sided conversation long enough, he'll eventually join in.

"It's getting colder this week, we're supposed to get a heck of a lot more snow, did you know that?" I ask.

Roy gives a slight nod.

"I don't like the cold too much. I prefer spring or summer. Don't get me wrong, I don't _hate_ the cold, I just prefer the warmer seasons. You?"

A shrug.

Man, this guy is hard to annoy into a conversation.

Time for a different approach.

I'll use my 'detective skills' to freak him out into a conversation.

I look him over for anything I could freak him out over.

AHA!

"Soooo, how's your fiancé?" I ask.

"How did you know I have a fiancé?!" he asks, turning towards me.

"Easy, you're wearing a ring, on your ring finger none the less, you have a new key on your keychain, which shows you just moved, and there's that black spot on your pants, which I'm guessing is black nail polish that you spilt, which I HOPE belongs to a girlfriend, but if not, don't worry. I won't judge." I explain yet finish on a teasing note, smirking.

"What are you some kind of travel-sized FBI agent?" he mutters.

I'm about to answer, but then the bus stops again.

"Sorry, my stop." I say, grinning (though I'm slightly disappointed that I finally got him to talk and now I have to go without continuing the conversation) and slipping past him.

I glance at my watch as I walk down the steps of the clunky bus and into the parking lot of the church.

11:45am.

Good.

I AM early.

Oh, the something-with-an-M was 'Mary'.

Huh.

I open the door to the main hall, turn right, go down the stairs and turn right into the room where our meetings take place.

I look around and see a dark green back pack on the ground by the table.

I go over to it and see an school ID on the side.

Artemis' school ID.

Artemis Lian Crock's school ID for Gotham Public, to be exact.

Okay I shouldn't have looked, but I can't help it!

I'm naturally... inquisitive (not nosy).

I walk over to the red couches like I didn't see a thing.

The second I sit down Artemis comes out of the washroom, and doesn't notice me.

She's wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket over top of it, black pants and black boots that go to her mid-calf.

"Hey Artemis!" I greet, waving. "You look good!"

"GAH!" she shouts, jumping.

She turns and glares at me.

"You look distraught." I comment.

"DISTRAUGHT!? You gave me a HEART ATTACK!" she shouts.

"Sorry." I laugh. "You're face looks good, by the way."

"What?" she says, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm not flirting, just complementing. First time seeing you with no mask, remember?" I smile. "I'll be right back." I say, going over to the washroom.

When I get in, I dial Bruce's number into the watch.

It kind of works like a phone constantly on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Bruce says, picking up.

"Hey, Bruce. It's me." I say.

"Dick? What is it? Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could give a friend of mine a scholarship or something to Gotham Academy."

"I suppose so. What's their name?"

"Artemis. Artemis Lian Crock." I answer.

"Alright, I'll take a look at her grades. If they're in the guidelines, I'll see what I can do. What time will you be getting back?" he asks.

"I don't know, I'm gonna play it by ear."

Then the bathroom door opens and KF walks in.

Oh no...

"Oh, well... call me if you need me to send Alfred to bring you back to Wayne manor. I have to go, have a good time Dick."

Why'd this thing have to be constantly on speakerphone...

Kid Flash is staring at me, eyes wide.

Guess he worked out who I am...

Great.

Just great.

"Thanks, Bruce. Bye." I say stiffly, before hanging up.

"Yes?" I ask KF, ticked from his gaping.

"You're Richard Grayson? Bruce Wayne's kid!?" he asks.

"Maybe." I answer. (More like 'ward' than his 'kid')

There's a lull in the conversation and I take in his appearance.

He's not covering his face at all.

Lucky.

I really hate being famous sometimes.

"Uhhhh... Wally West." he says hurriedly, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I figure if I know your name, you should know mine. Now that we're using real names... new introduction!" he says.

"You can't tell anyone." I warn.

"Well, yeah I kinda worked that out on my own. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." he promises.

"So, your name's really _Wally_?" I tease.

"Like your's is any better? _Dick?_" he retorts.

"Touché. Now I'm going to go see if anyone else is here."

"Okay, I'm going to do what I came in here to do!" he says dramatically, before heading into a stall.

Ew.

Oh well, it feels good to have another friend other than Babs.

One that we know each others real names, at least.

Who knows, maybe the secret IDs will only last for a while.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I will NOT give up this story though! **

**Question: Do you guys think that the story will be too dark if I added self-harm? If so I promise I'll avoid it completely. I just thought that 'Hmm, Robin and Artemis are the only no-powers in the show, so maybe the should have something that only happens to those two' such as the previously mentioned scenario. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Also, I'm working on a new story where Robin wasn't adopted by Batman and instead was thrown into Juvie by an awful social worker. Then, five years later, Young Justice (yes, it still formed...somehow) goes undercover in the Juvenile Detention Facility and meet him. It's still in the works, but keep an eye out for it. The title will be along the lines of "Caged Bird" or something close to that.**

**Thank you, and PLEASE review! **

**Au Revoir! **


	8. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: No. I won't own it until the voodoo doll starts working. (maniacal laughter) ALSO PHONE #s AND EMAILs in this chapter ARE NOT REAL!**

_**A/N: I WILL NOT BE ADDING SELF-HARM! I got a few negative responses and I don't exactly want to write stuff that dark yet. Maybe I'll explore it in another fic. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that idea, but it will not show up in this fanfic. Also, sorry about the long wait! I've been shackled to my books because of school! Sorry again!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Black Canary, 11:59, Saturday, St. Mary's Church<strong>_

As I open the double doors into the basement hall, I see that every single one of the kids that were here last week are back.

Thank God none of them quit!

I look around and I can't help but smile, nearly everyone is showing their face.

Robin still has a large pair of sunglasses, but it's progress.

It means that their trust is already building and that's fantastic!

"Good morning everyone!" I announce.

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

"*grunt*"

"Technically it's afternoon."

I smile and hear the door swing open behind me.

"Good afternoon, Black Canary. What are the children to do today?" asked Red.

"I was thinking about a field trip to Happy Harbour. Anyone who can't go can stay with you."

He nods, approving the plan.

I clap my hands to get their attention.

"Okay, let's get this started! Gather round!"

I gesture to the couches and Red grabs him and me folding chairs.

"Thanks." I say, sitting.

He nods again.

"Alright, first things first: I need a way to contact you. To tell you if a meeting is cancelled or moved or rescheduled. So, I'm going to pass this clipboard around, write your name and your phone number." I instruct.

I hand the board and pen to Superboy who is next to me.

_Scribble Scribble_

He hands it to Aqualad.

_Scribble Scribble_

He hands it to Kid Flash.

_Scribble Scribble_

He hands it to Robin.

_Scribble Scribble_

He hands it to Artemis.

_Scribble Scribble_

She hands it to Miss Martian.

_Scribble Scribble_

She hands it to Red who hands it back to me.

I take a quick second to look the info over.

_Superboy- (787) 672-6957_

_Aqualad- (__285) 268-3265_

_Kid Flash- (654__) 377-7333_

_Robin- (272) 536-2473_

_Artemis- (272) 437-4563_

_Miss Martian- (435) 566-3426_

"Wonderful! Now, I was thinking that today we could head to Happy Harbour for a few hours, I'd pay of course and you don't need to attend."

I survey their expressions.

Only Miss Martian seems opposed.

Well less opposed as terrified.

Maybe that's where she's from...

"Does anyone need to be home at a certain time or not want to go?" I ask.

I hear mumbles of 'why not' and 'as long as I'm home by dinner'.

"So grab your bags and let's go! The bus to the port will arrive in 10 minutes, be ready!" I clap my hands together.

They slowly rise, throw their coats on and toss their bags over their shoulders.

Miss Martian looks worried out of her wits.

"Miss Martian, may I speak with you?" I ask gently.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>M'gann, 12:15, Saturday, St. Mary's Church<strong>_

No...

No, no, no, no...

What if we run into someone from my school?

I'm FINALLY getting friends!

If they found out... they'd hate me...

I mean... everyone else does.

I can't just skip though, that'd be suspicious.

Oh I just pray we don't run into my schoolmates.

_Please..._

"Miss Martian, may I speak with you?" asks Black Canary.

"O-of course." I stammer.

She guides me over to the couches by the bathrooms.

"Are you alright?" asks Black Canary.

"Yeah, definitely! Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, trying to sound chipper.

Pretend you're Megan, just pretend you're Megan!

"Miss Martian, I know you're lying to me. You're obviously worried. You don't need to go if you don't want to." she offers gently.

"NO!" Oops, I shouted, "No, no. I'm fine, I want to go. I really do."

"Are you sure? If you go, you can't come back until after everyone is ready."

"I know, I do. I really do want to go. I do. I'll be fine. I want to go."

She looks me over, calculating, searching.

"Alright. If you're sure. Go get ready."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Connor, 12:59, Saturday, Happy Harbour Ferry Port<strong>_

The ferry just ported in this 'Happy Harbour' city, island place.

It's freaking hot here. I'm boiling even though I'm just in jeans and a t-shirt.

I don't get how it's bellow freezing in a city just, like, half an hour away yet a million degrees here.

Aqualad is still wearing... long necked shirts. I forget what they're called.

I don't know how he isn't dying of heat.

He is drinking tons of water though, that's probably helping...

"Alright, you guys can go off on your own, but STICK TOGETHER! Meet me back here at 3:00. Someone does have a clock, right? Like a phone or... nevermind." she finishes as Robin holds up his weird watch and Artemis pulls out an old iPhone3 with a cracked screen.

"Alright then, be safe!" she says with a smile.

We start to walk down these roads lined with weird random shops.

Miss Martian starts pointing out a bunch with a bright smile.

It's kinda cute.

I mean, her enthusiasm.

I mean, just the way she's acting... it's... uh...

GAH! I sound like an idiot even in my own head.

No wonder _Clark _hates me.

"Hey, wait." Artemis orders.

I stop and turn, so does everyone else.

"Yeah, what?" Kid Flash snaps, pausing his flirting with Miss Martian.

No, that doesn't make me jealous.

Much.

Or at all.

"Where's Robin?" she asks, throwing Kid Flash a glare.

Where _is_ Robin.

I look around and I don't see him...

"Robin?!" calls Kaldur.

Where could he have gone?

"We have to look for him!" Miss Martian says, worry climbing into her voice.

"We will. He could not have gotten far." Kaldur says, moving back the way we came.

We walk past, I think, three stores before I hear sounds of a fight from a gap between two stores.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait again. I've been sick every second week and had insane school work whenever I wasn't. No excuse, I know. I plan to post the next chapter really, REALLY soon though, if that's any consolation. I hope you enjoy! Au Revoir!**


End file.
